


Early Morning Sunrises

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [269]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Empty Bed, Fluff without Plot, Honeymoon, M/M, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, POV James T. Kirk, Post-Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, Pre-Star Trek (2009), Sunrises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Early one morning, Jim wakes up to an empty bed and sees his husband by the window.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: In So Few Words [269]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Early Morning Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> A bit of fluff to help **GreenSkyOverMe** deal with some rough times. Enjoy!

Jim roused from bed to find the spot to his left empty. He hadn’t noticed the loss of warmth when Spock left the bed; he must have been more exhausted than he’d thought. But he saw Spock standing by the window, looking at the sunrise in the east wearing nothing but a robe and sleep pants.

Jim got his own robe off the hook and joined Spock at the window. Spock wordlessly handed Jim a cup, and Jim realized he’d made coffee for them both. The caffeine in the coffee never affected Spock, but he’d grown to like the taste enough that there was almost always a fresh pot in the kitchen made from real coffee beans. Replicator coffee on the ship never tasted quite the same, so when they were on the Enterprise there was a coffee press in both their rooms.

It wasn’t a secret that they were a couple; their friends on the Enterprise had attended their wedding at the ranch, along with Spock’s family. It had been a small and intimate ceremony, just what both of them had wanted. And neither of them missed space that much when there was the beauty of canyons and desert and the warmth of the day rivaled Vulcan. Spock was happy here, as far as Jim could tell, and so was he.

“A penny for your thoughts, Jim,” Spock said, breaking the comfortable silence, but not in a way that made it uncomfortable. The timbre of his voice rang warmly in the quiet room, and Jim felt his heart swell as it did every time he thought about his _t’hy’la_. The term meant so much more in the Vulcan language than Jim understood, but he knew it was the term for what he was to Spock and it was more important than simply husband.

“I’m incredibly happy this morning, Spock,” he said. “But I think you should come back to bed. It’s lonely without you in bed.”

“And yet you came to me at the window,” Spock said, the hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

“Because it’s lonely in bed without you,” Jim said with a soft chuckle. “You have me in your thrall, you know that.”

“I do.” Spock set his cup of coffee down and reached for Jim’s hand, playing with his fingers for a moment before lacing their fingers together. Jim leaned his head onto Spock’s arm and Spock rested his cheek on top of Jim’s head. It wasn’t as comfortable as snuggling together in bed, but watching a sunrise with the love of his life?

Nothing in the heavens above could top that.


End file.
